Your True Colours
by Amaymon
Summary: You've met the residents from Assiah and Gehenna, now it's time to meet some from Heaven. Set after the anime. No romantic pairings. OC's include, but are not limited to: Skye... and anyone else that's from Heaven or unheard of in the anime before.
1. Chapter 1

Once again, Rin was carelessly losing control over his flames, blasting them in any and all directions to attack whatever hurt his friends. The ever taunting Amaimon had summoned one of his strongest demons to attack Rin and his friends – to provoke him into exposing his powers once again – out of mere boredom. The exorcists in training had been sent out on a simple mission and were supposed to be back in class three quarters of an hour ago. Mephisto was growing more and more amused with each burst of power that flared from his half-brother.

"Without the ability to tame Satan's power, he's still as useless an opponent as he was during our first encounter." Amaimon spoke to Mephisto. His voice barely showing any hint of emotion.

Growling ferociously, like the hybrid demon he was, the blue flames grew some more around him, his teeth growing longer and sharper, his face scrunched up more in hatred. This time, Rin didn't even appear to have any human emotion left in him. His blade easily sliced through everything it came into contact with. Suguro, Shima, and Kamiki were all badly injured on the ground. Rin felt he had no choice but to eliminate this creature before it could harm anyone else.

Mephisto told Amaimon to end this at once. For Mephisto to call something off, a demon who based his life on gambling with chance and fate, that meant something serious. And as much as Amaimon didn't want to, he listened to his brother and called his demon off, but only after he, himself, had gotten close enough to Rin to land a forceful blow to Rin's face with his fist. Having the last hit meant he would have won, in his mind anyway. The blue glow lit up a huge area of the forest where Rin had landed. Amaimon sighed and his creature disappeared with a snap of his fingers. His dull expression now aimed at his brother's more than amused one.

"What happened?"

"Things just got a lot more interesting."

Cocking an eyebrow, Amaimon asked, "How do you mean?"

"Can you not feel that another demon is here, coming to attack the source of all that power? Not to mention that faint glow of pink over there falling from the sky above him that will surely make this night one to remember."

Now interested, Amaimon looked back towards where Rin had fallen, and then above him to where a tiny light that was growing bigger the closer it got, was falling. Biting his dagger-sharp nails, Amaimon waited atop a branch of a tall tree in anticipation to see what would happen next.

"If they're falling for Okumura's sake, just think of how much fun this will all be!" Standing proudly, his arms in the air and his expression darkening, Mephisto packed up his chair and all of his tea and desserts into his hat before teleporting back down to the earth. Strolling towards the ruckus while spinning his umbrella, the demon principal couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"It's here!" Mephisto called out, smiling. He had made sure the other exorcists were safe at bay before allowing this fight to continue. Yukio, Konekomaru and Shiemi had all shown up just in time to help treat their friend's wounds while the Mephisto was distracted.

Rin was back up in the air, jumping from tree to tree, looking for Amaimon. He was mid-jump when he was hit with a gale of wind that was stronger than any demon he'd ever fought before – Satan excluded, but then again he hadn't actually fought him, but merely survived an encounter.

Another heavy gale of wind knocked him about. Rin had collided into a few large trees, bringing them all down with him. Blood was pouring out of the teenager like there was no tomorrow. He had only just managed to stand back up when he was hit full-force by another gust of wind. It had sent him back a fair distance, slamming into more tree trunks as he flew back out of control. He was caught before he hit the largest tree that wouldn't have even budged on impact. Rin was already unconscious and was laid down gently by the other, a glowing ring placed around his neck. Before they had left him, a whispered hymn was spoken and then, they were gone from the scene. The demon that had found something to possess in Assiah followed the newcomer like nothing else mattered. Originally set on Rin, it couldn't pass up the chance to have a spar with that pink flame.

"Rin!" Yukio called out, running to his aid. His gasp silencing everything but his heartbeat thudding in his ears when he saw what had been placed on his brother. Checking his twin's pulse, he was relieved to find it beating strong. "Why must you always be so reckless?"

Back at True Cross Academy's infirmary, Yukio was keeping a close watch on Rin's vitals until he woke. Mephisto had suggested it and that was one of the few times Yukio would do as his half-brother said. Yukio was still concerned about the ring around his brother's neck. He could not remove it, no matter what he tried. Mephisto had also mentioned there was no point in trying as the only one who could remove it was the one who put it there. Yukio had asked Mephisto if he knew anything about it, the demon principal had told him to just wait until Rin woke and not to stress.

Unfortunately, that was easier said than done, and Yukio wouldn't listen to him about that.

"Rin..." Yukio held his brother's hand tightly and rested his head on his twin's. "I hope you're okay and whatever this thing is, isn't doing you any harm."

* * *

><p><strong>I've never written for any other fandom (other than Kuroshitsuji) before. Just thought I'd see how I'd go XD Any feedback is welcome.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Stirring from an uncomfortable position, Skye's head was pounding. Daring to open her eyes, she found herself in what appeared to be a life-size doll house. The furniture was made of plastic, the paintings were of flowers in a vase or fruit in a bowl, and the carpet was simply large pieces of paper glued to its base. The lack of light made it hard to make anything out for certain, but it was all so childish looking. And creepy.

"You've finally come to," a monotonous sound came from behind her. "I was getting bored waiting. I wanted to play a bit before brother releases us."

Suddenly alert, Skye jumped up and moved back. Her eyes never leaving his.

"Amaimon." It was all she could say. Relieved it was only him, but still she felt uneasy about meeting him in such a place. "You've done well for yourself. Earth King demon now, huh?"

"Hm? Oh, yes." Cocking his head to the side, he tried to peer behind her it seemed, but whatever it was he was expecting to find didn't appear to be present. "Where are they?"

Her eyebrows pulled down slowly. Skye looked herself over and found nothing to be missing, so whatever the demon was referring to, she had no idea. "Excuse me?"

Getting to his feet and moving closer to inspect her, he continued. "You look just like any other female in Assiah." Skye had backed herself up against the wall, but that had not stopped the curious demon from grabbing her shoulders and turning her around. His eyes searching her back confusedly. "Where are your wings?"

"Get off me." Her elbow made contact with Amaimon's rib cage. He winced and moved back, not impressed that he'd not seen the attack coming. Finding Amaimon's glare, she shook her head and sighed while staring down at her hands that were ringing a part of her dress. "They were... _removed._"

Amaimon didn't like the way she had said that. It sent a shiver down his spine. "For someone who loves all that is, He really isn't that accepting of his creation's creations, is he?" Amaimon walked back over to the chair he was sitting on and stared at the empty wall to his left, ignoring Skye's more than agitated expression. "Might want to hold on to something."

"Huh?"

A spiralling black vortex opened up. She and the Earth King were forcefully sucked out of the doll-house and into an office. Sprawled on the floor, Skye was still a little disorientated from the violent pull that brought them out and back into the direct grounds of Assiah. Getting to her feet and turning around, she was nose to nose with Mephisto. Smiling devilishly, he straightened back up to his normal height and wandered over towards his desk.

"We should just have one big reunion now. After a while, I lose interest in exchanging pleasantries."

"Then let's get right to the point. How is Rin?"

Cocking his eyebrow. "He's in the infirmary recovering _quickly_. He will be perfectly fine... thanks to _you_." Mephisto chuckled, "That was a pretty bold move you pulled all for the son of Satan. The consequences you're going to face will be dire no doubt?"

Skye narrowed her eyes. If you think Satan is bad, imagine the horrors of which his Creator is capable of. And Skye knew all too well what _He_ was capable of; having endured it first-hand for so many years. Shuddering, she shook off the memories and refocused on the present time.

"Then again, you might be let you off... considering it was out of personal interest–"

"Mephisto, my wellbeing is hardly anything you should be concerned with. But for Rin and Yukio's sake, I would appreciate it if you could open the door to their room in the infirmary, rather than make me run through this whole school. I'm on a very tight schedule."

Looking over at his younger brother, Mephisto was most certainly interested now more than ever. Though he knew better than to try and push for her to let on anything without the Okumura brothers present. It also interested him that Skye would still follow God after all he's done. Sometimes, Mephisto truly believed_ He_ was cause for a much worse fate for Assiah than Satan ever could be. But then his daddy would go and open a gate and let out as many demons from Gehenna as possible and he'd look the other way at God's notions.

Sighing, Mephisto asked Amaimon to step aside from the doorway. He did as his elder brother asked without question and sat in the big chair. The key slipped into the lock easily; a twist to the right and it clicked a few times before he pushed on it. The door swung open to a bright room. Rin and Yukio were talking casually, but stopping as soon as Mephisto strut in. Skye followed while Amaimon didn't leave the chair he was in and began searching his brother's office for things to eat.

Yukio stood, looking between the two newcomers. Rin did the same, though he remained in bed. Mephisto made the introductions and then awaited for Skye to continue. She was about to say something when they were interrupted by Mephisto being called on his mobile phone. Having to hold back an annoyed sound, he exited the room to answer the call.

Worriedly looking to where Mephisto had left, Skye knew this was probably the best chance she'd get to speaking to the brothers.

"How are you feeling, Rin?" Skye glanced down at the golden ring around his neck.

"Fine. I feel like a million bucks!" Rin had gone to jump out of bed, but both Skye and Yukio had stopped him. "Geez, not you too."

"You still need rest. That halo can only do so much for those who bear blue flames."

"H-halo?" Yukio's eyes widened. "You're an angel? But why would an angel help–"

"Asking such questions..." Skye shook her head, laughing to herself a little. "I have not come to talk of that. I do hate to be the barer of bad news, but I must warn you of Heaven's grave plans for you both. I overheard a few things earlier and could not let this just happen. I do not know what has gotten into the Lord. Perhaps he has been possessed, or perhaps it is just because he feels threatened that you both now have awakened your powers. You both can withstand Satan's incredible force and remain physically unharmed while still residing in Assiah. Not to mention your own power you both contain without Satan possessing you."

"Let me guess, the Big Guy wants us out of the picture to save Assiah from some kind of destruction he believes we're to be the cause of?" Rin spoke up. Skye nodded solemnly. His expression wasn't amused. "And what are you supposed to be then? Our Guardian Angel? Please. What kind of angel would turn their back on God and tattle to the ones they are targeting?"

"I have not and will not turn my back on thy Lord!" A fire exploded deep within Skye. It was as though she'd given this speech many a time to still never be trusted. "Even so, I know when even He is in the wrong. Everyone makes mistakes. F– I mean, Satan,was not his first, but he was the first to go wrong. He would never admit it and say that it was 'His will', but that is a blatant lie to mankind. He just uses this mistake to His advantage."

"How are we supposed to believe you?" Yukio asked. "For all we know, you could be one of his angels sent down to lead us directly to our deaths."

"I only beg of you to trust me. I cannot do any more than that other than hope you'll believe me." Skye looked away, her face scrunching up to hide it's natural emotions. Bowing before them, she continued. "Please, stay safe. I will do my best to protect you both."

Strolling back into the room and leaning on his umbrella, Mephisto spoke up. "We heard a lot of stories about you, ya know?" Skye was more than shocked. She had completely frozen up. "They were getting so exaggerated that we started to think they weren't true."

"What kind of stories?" Rin and Yukio both asked, suspicious of Skye's motives now more than ever.

"But after seeing you now with my own eyes, it seems they were all true. Our dear Skye–" Mephisto was cut off by an arrow burning with a bright pink flame having shot through the window. Skye had caught it mid-air, it's trajectory a mere few millimetres from missing Rin's heart.

"Go. Get Rin and yourself somewhere safe." Skye turned and waited, knowing the angel wouldn't be long before he got to the room.

"Nice catch."

"He would have missed even if I had not caught it." Skye furrowed her brows. "Something or some_one_ must have distracted him."

"My money is on Amaimon."

"I agree. Against an angel, would you say he could stand a chance?" Mephisto shrugged. Skye returned to staring outside, getting ready for anything.

It was silent and peaceful for only a moment before Amaimon had been kicked through the window and caught by both Mephisto and Skye. Gabriel slowly entered, his feet stepping on the shattered glass but not a single shard pierced his shimmering, golden skin. Unable to look him in the eye, Gabriel glared at her before chuckling.

"Figured you'd be here," the archangel rolled his eyes. "I've no doubt you're officially Fallen now, what without your halo. So, let's get this over with. Where are they?"

After getting no response, Gabriel gritted his teeth and readied another pink-flamed arrow aimed directly at Skye's throat. He held it up and threatened her once before lowering his weapon and stating that she was not even worth one of his arrows. She released a breath but was caught off-guard when he punched her in the stomach as hard as he could. She dropped to the floor instantly. Her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to get another breath.

"When you see them, tell them I'll be back very soon." Dusting himself off, Gabriel smiled. "Oh, and Skye, I'm glad you've finally learnt that your place is not in Heaven. But do enjoy Assiah while you can, it's as close a taste to Heaven as you're ever going to get."

The archangel flared his illustrious wings out proudly, making sure Skye could see every bit of them in her peripherals. His sadistic and immoral behaviour was all too easy to overlook once you got a glance at his angelic features. Delicate, crisp white feathers were peppered with golden tips. The angels were all a living work of art, but such viciousness and cruel intentions could make them the ugliest creatures if you can forget their exterior.

Gabriel left without another word. Skye slowly got back to her feet, avoiding the looks Mephisto and Amaimon were both giving her.

"I better go find Rin and Yukio," Skye's voice was quiet. "As soon as he finds out that I've not yet Fallen, even after I came down here to warn the brothers of their fate, he won't be happy that he let me live."

"Why you don't just fight back still eludes me," Mephisto mentioned while he and Amaimon were leaving too.

Skye shook her head. "Because that's what they want. What they expect from such a being as I. If I don't give them what they want–"

"The longer they will continue to treat you the way they do." Amaimon finished.

"You should join up with us, or if you're daring enough for revenge, Satan, himself." Mephisto shrugged. "I'm sure he'd be quite enthusiastic about seeing you, either way."

"If I did that, all that I've accomplished would have been for nothing." Skye pushed open the door and left the infirmary muttering on her way out. "Idiots."

"And what has she accomplished, exactly?" Amaimon stated monotonously while popping a lollipop from his pocket into his mouth.

"Up until she left Heaven, nothing." Mephisto locked the door behind him once he and his brother were back in his office. "But she is finally taking the initiative to do what _she_ thinks is right, and not what she is _told_ is right."


End file.
